Princess Britta Cassadine
by averygirl
Summary: Britt and Nikolas are married ... Wedding night smuttiness ensues.


SMUT ALERT! lol

**Princess Britta Cassadine**

"I can't believe we're actually married," Britt enthused. She was in Nikolas embrace, arms locked around his impossibly broad shoulders as he carried her through the hallways of Wyndmere. "And that we eloped!"

Nikolas smiled. "I know it probably wasn't the wedding of your girlhood fantasies –"

"Are you kidding, Nikolas? It was beyond perfect. The wedding of my girlhood fantasies … Well, I never dreamt back then. I didn't believe my prince would come... I'm happy now. I feel like after all I've done, I don't deserve to be this happy but I am, Nikolas, I really am."

Nikolas paused in the doorway to his bedroom. He kissed her hard on the mouth, his tongue dancing past her lips. It was an amazing kiss – a soul-stealing kiss.

"You did that to shut me up," Britt accused but she was laughing.

Nikolas smiled. With her, he often smiled. It was amazing to see. The brooding prince let down his guard with her and she relished it, praying that she would never hurt him again. "I am going to keep doing that until you realize you have a right to happiness too, Britt. You _are_ a good person."

"Thanks but-"

He cut her off. "No buts." He kissed her again, even more passionately than before.

"I can get used to that," Britt said. "Tell me, Nikolas, are you happy? Happy that you married me today?"

"Deliriously," Nikolas said. "I haven't felt this way, this _whole_ … In so long."

Britt traced his full lips with her pinkie finger. She smiled. "What do you say we get this wedding night started?"

"I say yes. Emphatically, yes."

"I love when you use big words," Britt teased. She held her breath as Nikolas stepped over the threshold, carrying her into their future. Part of her was deathly afraid that this was just an illusion, a fantasy, but the other part of her knew somehow that it was very real. She and Nikolas were back together. After all of her many shenanigans, he had forgiven her. He loved her. No one else ever had. What a new and wondrous feeling. She intended to hold onto this feeling forever.

Nikolas smiled at her as he gently placed her on the bed. She stared into his dark, stormy eyes and smiled in return. She grabbed him around the shoulders and pulled him onto the bed with her. They began to kiss. His hands were everywhere – in her hair, on her hips, snaking under her gown…

"Wait, Nikolas," Britt panted.

"What is it?"

"I just want to say thank you. Thank you for loving me."

Nikolas rested his forehead against hers. "And here I thought you were going to tell me you aren't a virgin."

Britt laughed. "Funny. But no, I'm not and you know it... Men used me in the past and I used them. I've never been loved but tonight I feel like… God help me for saying this … I feel like a princess."

"You are. You're my princess."

Britt's eyes moistened at that and she bit her lip. How did Nikolas always know just the right thing to say?

She smiled. "Ravish me," she said hoarsely.

"Don't mind if I do."

Nikolas pulled down the straps on her cream-colored gown and began to leave open-mouthed kisses on her shoulders that set her soul and body aflame.

"Niiikk…" She purred as he massaged her breasts while suckling on her neck. Her body was betraying her and she could feel a pool of warmth fill her panties. One graze of Nikolas's mouth on her skin and she was already done-for. That always amazed her when they made love. And it was making love, something Britt had never enjoyed before. Sure she'd had sex but there was such a difference between what Nikolas and her shared than she'd had with other men. Men whose names she couldn't remember now, and she didn't want to.

"Please," she begged as he slipped his hand underneath the skirt of her gown. _"__Please."_

"Please what? Tell me what you want, Britt."

"Touch me, Nikolas. Touch me all over."

Nikolas nodded and smiled as his fingers suddenly made contact with her skin. He worked his fingers into her panties and smiled wider as he discovered how wet she already was.

"Mmmm," she moaned out as he buried two fingers deep in her hot channel. He began to thrust them in and out, in and out, and she felt herself quickly coming undone. "Fuck … Oh, Nikolas, fuccck!" She whimpered, rocking her body against the rhythm of his hand.

She could have let him do that forever but her nerves were already tingling wildly, telling her that she was near climax. She arched up into his touch and he smiled as he witnessed the pure, unadulterated pleasure written all over her pretty face. "Ohhhhh!" She screamed as she came sailing down to earth. Her body would have slammed hard into the mattress it weren't for Nikolas using his free hand to cushion her fall. He had a way of doing that - catching her. He always had.

"Nikolas, that was… Amazing." Once she had sort of caught her breath, she pushed him off of her. His back hit the bed now and she smiled. "It's my turn to return the pleasure you gave me."

"I can't wait," Nikolas said. He allowed her to undress him and soon his suit was laying puddled on the floor. Britt gazed at his engorged manhood. He was so big and she loved when he was in her mouth. She needed to taste him again.

She danced her fingers along his taut flesh and then grasped his dick in her hand. She gave it three slow pumps and then leaned over him. She hovered her mouth at the tip of his member. She then licked the mushroomed head. Her tongue swept over the tip and below the shaft, flicking her tongue over the sensitive flesh there. She kissed and nibbled on the pronounced veiny line of his manhood. She heard him suck in a shaky breath as she captured him in her mouth, going down and still lower until his dick was bumping against the back of her throat.

She bobbed up and down on him as his hands came to fist in her shoulder-length chocolate-brown hair. She smiled around his girth and deep-throated him. He was soon crying out, _"__Britt, I need to cum!"_

She looked into his dark eyes and nodded her approval. He immediately spilled his hot seed down her throat and she swallowed it all, licking her lips afterwards. She sat up and pressed her hands to his taut stomach.

"How was that?"

"Wonderful, as always," Nikolas said. "Now don't you think we should get that gown off of you?"

"I think we should," Britt agreed. She went to tug it off but he shook his head.

"Allow me."

He sat up and lightly turned her back to face him. He took his time pulling own the zipper on her dress as he feasted on her shoulders with his mouth. She moaned as he nibbled on her collarbone. "Mmm…"

Nikolas finally had unzipped the dress. He pulled her between his legs and she leaned against his chest as he began to play with her nipples through her tiny bra, running his calloused thumbs over the puckered, dusky buds. "Nikolas," she said. She brought her hands over to cover his and she helped him mold her breasts. As their fingernails scraped across her breasts, she felt her panties becoming drenched all over again.

"Nikolas, I need you inside of me," she whispered when she could take his sensual torture no more.

He nodded and unclasped her bra. It fell away and he caught her breasts in his hands. She moaned in pleasure. She got up onto her knees and began inching her panties down her shapely hips. They came to settle at her kneecaps and she lifted her legs one by one to kick them off, sending them to the floor with the rest of her and Nikolas's clothing. She then turned in his embrace. His hands went to her hair and he murmured, "You're so beautiful."

She just smiled and lay back on the bed. He crawled atop her and positioned himself at her entrance. Her fingers covered his balls and she felt how weighty they were in her grasp. She played with them as he drove into her. She lifted off the bed to meet the force of his thrust. She screamed in wanton pleasure and he murmured her name over and over into her neck. "Britt… Britt… My Britt…"

_His_ Britt. Hearing that spurned her on though she was somewhat spent from all the amazing loving he was offering. She managed to roll him onto his back again and she began to ride him. His hands covered her breasts as they jiggled enticingly before his eyes. She slammed down onto him again and again until they were both hitting their peak. Their screams filled the room, reverberating off the dense walls as they came crashing back down to earth.

Britt landed on his hard chest and she smiled. "That was amazing. No, it was perfect."

Nikolas nodded and stroked the cleft of her left butt cheek. "It was," he agreed. "You're perfect. My princess, Britta Cassadine."

"Say it again, Nikolas."

"Princess –"

"No, just the Cassadine part," she whispered hoarsely. "Britta Cassadine has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

"It does," Nikolas said.

"I love you, Nikolas."

"I love you too."

"I know," Britt said. "And it's the best feeling in the world."

They began to kiss hungrily again and in no time, were enjoying round two, three and _four_ of their wedding night. This was only the beginning of many great days and nights to come.

AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER AND WHATNOT lol


End file.
